What An Artist
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: AU: Sequel to "Happy in a Hospital Room"; Artist!Sam, Client!Gabriel. Heavy smut, slash, Sabriel. Gabriel hears about Sam from Castiel, and finds his studio. Gabriel asks to be painted, if Sam is up for the challenge, that is.


**_I've had this half-written for a while, and just finished it today... Let's see how breaks in fics do with the quality of the story, yeah?_**

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the stool in the middle of his studio, easel in front of him, concentrating on the art form in front of him. She was beautiful; petite body with curves, skin a few shades from being called sun-kissed, long red hair curled and Sam took a moment to make sure he drew the ringlet perfectly from where it was draped over her shoulder. She was sitting on one of the old Victorian chairs, one long naked leg hooked over one of the arms. She was covered by a sheet, which she chose to have half hanging off her. Sam's eyes flickered from her to the almost done drawing on his canvas, and he smiled. She wet her lips and watched him intently. He finished the last touches on her torso, running his hand along the piece of page to smudge the different lines; make shadows where they were supposed to be.<p>

"Bite your lip for me, sweetheart. We're almost done." He told her softly, watching as she did so. He sketched out her face, shading in her eyes and her beautiful mouth. He looked everything over, making sure he hadn't missed anything, before putting his signature at the bottom. He stood, walking to get his camera off his desk, seating himself back down and snapping a picture.

"You can move now." He smiled at her, and she did the same, turning in the chair and wrapping the sheet around her.

"I can't wait to see it." She tucked a piece of her ginger hair behind her ear, and Sam licked his lips at that Scottish accent. He took the polaroid and set it on his knee so he could take and turn the drawing toward her. She gasped softly and got up, looking it over, "Oh, Sam. It's beautiful."

"Only because you're a beautiful model, Amy." He told her, and she giggled softly.

"You're just an amazing artist, getting such..." She moved closer, leaning down and letting the sheet slip just a little, "Detail on the page. Lovely, the way you capture things. I think sometimes it would be hard not to touch what you draw."

He leaned his head up, lips almost brushing her's, "It is."

She moved a hand to the side of his face, thumb moving over his jawline before traveling to his hair, pulling him closer gently, so she could-

There was a knock at the door, that echoed off the walls and caused her to jump. He let out a deep breath and took her by the hips, moving her back slightly so he could answer it. He walked over after she'd let go of his hair, feeling eyes on him. He opened the door, looking down at the man who knocked.

"Can I help you?" He asked, taking in his appearance; pushed back golden hair and a handsome face, smirk on his lips catching Sam's attention.

"Yeah. You're Sam, right? Dean's little bro?" He inquired, and Sam thought he saw the guy's eyes dart up and down him.

"Yeah, hi. What do you-?"

"Great! The name's Gabriel, nice to meet you." He said happily, walking through the door and catching eye of little Amy, "Hi."

She waved, then looked up at Sam, who had followed Gabriel over, "I'm just gonna go get dressed." She said awkwardly, running a hand through her hair before turning and starting for the back of the studio.

He nodded, a bit disappointed. He walked over to Gabriel, "So, you're Cas' brother. Heard a lot about you."

The other man chuckled, turning and grinning at Sam, "I've heard about you, too. The artist of the family; had to come check it out. Castiel said you'd paint me."

"Really? He made a comment, to the extent of, that you wanted to be naked with candy in your mouth." He chuckled, thinking maybe he'd get a big reaction, but Gabriel only smiled and nodded once.

"If you're up for the challenge, big boy." Sam raised his brows at that, but thought for a moment even though his mind was already made up.

He circled him, mock acting like he was critiquing him, "Hm, I guess I could. You can go strip in the back, cover sheets are right in there."

Gabriel turned to look where he was pointing, where the girl was emerging, but didn't move. Amy was back into her dress, hair in a messy bun. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, softening when they met rug. Sam walked over to Amy, and gave her a smile, leading her over to the door, "I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Sure, Sam." She smiled, taking some bills out of her purse, moving close and slipping them into his jeans pocket, "Maybe I'll come by early. You walk around half naked in the mornings, don't you?"

"Goodbye, Amy." He held the door open for her, and watched appreciatively as she left, waiting until she was out of sight to close the door and turn around. Gabriel was now barefoot, jacket shed as well, and in the process of taking off his shirt.

"I said there was a changing room." He eyed the tan skin coming into view with each button undone, biting his lip.

"I'm fine here." The blond responded, shrugging out of the fabric, letting it fall in a somewhat neat pile with his boots.

"What about a cover sheet?" The Winchester asked, actually curious. This guy didn't seem like the shy type.

"Don't need one. I wanna be painted naked, not naked with sheet." He said. Sam shrugged, accepting it, going to take care of Amy's drawing and set up a new area. He made glances to the other man, watching him undress. Gabriel worked slowly on his belt, taking in the place, and the younger Winchester's appearance. He stood at about six-foot four, he guessed, and the shaggy hair worked for him. He wore an old blue shirt, probably baby blanket soft from all the years of washing, and he was skinny, jeans a bit baggy and a sliver of skin and underwear showing when he moved the right way. He wished he would raise his arms more, or bend over.

Sam moved around, setting up a new canvas and multiple paint colors, with various brushes. He slipped around the other man and took the chair away, pulling over a blue velvet couch. He looked up as Gabriel stepped out of his jeans, and he noticed the bulge in his boxers.

"Just uh, sit on the couch. Get comfortable." Sam told him, tearing his eyes away just before the shorter man dropped his underwear. He sat back on his stool and started to mix a few colors, glancing up for a skin tone comparison to get an eyeful of very naked Gabriel, who was looking smugly at him.

He was sitting, relaxed against one of the ends, muscled arms resting on the velvet back and arm of the couch. One leg was flat on the cushion, the other bent at the knee so his foot was on the floor. Sam swallowed hard, eyes looking over his cock, which was hard and extended out proudly from his body. He hadn't drawn anything quite like this before... Well, with a model, that is.

"Problem, Sam?"

"Uh, no. Let's get started." Sam picked a brush, and Gabriel made a noise, like he'd just remembered something, and leaned down a bit, grabbing his jacket and shoving his hand in the pocket. The brunette watched as he pulled out an orange lollipop and took off the wrapper, popping it into his mouth. He returned to his pose, now holding the stem so the candy was visible. Sam chuckled, wetting his lips before starting to paint.

He honestly tried to be professional, but he couldn't get over how gorgeous Gabriel was. He didn't get too many male clients, most of them he drew at art classes with other people around, or he just drew from memory. So now was a rare occasion with a fully naked, nothing covered up man sitting on his couch, with a smirk that just about screamed 'fuck me'. He couldn't help hoping this guy was as friendly as Amy. Little by little, the painting came along well, the taller man working hard to make it as realistic as possible.

"How's it coming along, Sam? You have this... Look on your face." Sam's clients didn't usually make conversation about him, either.

"Well, um, it's good. Yeah. That's uh... Just my face." He tried to relax anyway, concentrating on swiping the brush along the canvas to construct his tan thigh before getting more beige mix onto the bristles.

"Good." Gabriel smirked around the candy, sucking on it. Sam's eyes followed as a tongue poked out and curled around it, and his dick twitched in the confines of his pants. He let out a deep breath and finished his toned leg, then started on the gentle curve of his cock.

"What part of me are you on?" He asked, eyebrow raised, and Sam looked up to his face.

"Your uh... Your lap." The brunette stuttered a bit. He was trying so hard not to push away the unfinished painting and jump the other's bones.

Gabriel chuckled softly, "I knew it."

"How did you know that?" Sam dipped his brush, getting a finer one to work with.

"You're blushing." And the Winchester's cheeks heated even more, making him notice it.

"Oh."

"But it's cute, don't worry." Gabriel complimented, and Sam smiled and bit his lip, hearing the other man chuckle again.

"Thank you." He looked up at him, tint on his cheeks not going away as he began to work again. This guy made him feel like a teenager again, and he hardly knew him. He shook his head with an amused scoff and leaned in closer to the canvas as he painted in the detail, smirking a bit at his good work after.

A little while later, Sam was just about to start the finishing touches when he got up and took a polaroid of Gabriel, so he could move freely. He was probably getting tired. The blond sat up, seemingly ignoring his erection as he continued to watch Sam. The Winchester noticed that he was still fully hard, red at the tip, and his breathing was just a bit off. Sam laid in the last touches, then nodded to himself, putting the brush down.

"Do you wanna see it?" Gabriel nodded and got up, and Sam tried so hard not to watch the way his cock bobbed as he walked over.

"I like it. You made me look good." He said, smiling.

"I only paint what I see." Sam said, and God, all of Gabriel looked so much more amazing up close.

The other man looked down at him, "Are you saying you think I'm good-looking?"

"Yes... Actually, do you think I could get a few more shots of you?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't say no. He really did want some more pictures, but he didn't want him to leave more.

"Whatever you wanna do, I'm up for it."

Sam grinned and stood, gently moving the wet painting away. He grabbed one of his other cameras and turned, leading him over to a soft spot on the rug, perfect view of the studio in the background, "Sit."

Gabriel did, Indian style, and the brunette knelt in front of him. He set his camera down and inspected him; reaching out and fixing his hair, messing it just the tiniest bit, telling him how to place his arms and tilt his head. Elbows on his knees and his chin on the knuckles of his intertwined hands. Sam bit his lip, knowing something was missing. He reached back into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, flipping the top open to offer one to Gabriel. The blond raised a brow before undoing his fingers and taking one, setting it between his lips. The taller man took out his Zippo and flicked it on, holding it out to him. Gabriel leaned forward slightly and lit the cigarette, taking a few small puffs. Sam swallowed. He held it between his thumb and index finger, looking up at Sam.

"Uh, yeah," He held the camera up, "Just think of something sexy."

"Already am, pretty boy." The shorter man said and Sam's cock pressed painfully against his jeans. He snapped a few photos, Gabriel bringing the cigarette back to his lips, moving a hand up to push his hair back. Sam almost groaned, and he could have sworn the other man smirked knowingly at him. He pulled it away, holding it between his index and middle fingers as he blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Sam took the camera away from his eye and took in the other's drop dead gorgeous appearance for his own eyes. The shorter man held the cigarette out to him, and he took it, letting him take the camera from him. He went to move the hair out of his eyes, since it was starting to obstruct his view of Gabriel, but there was a hand on his wrist, silently telling him not to. He took a drag, and a picture was snapped.

He smiled, blowing out the smoke, tapping the ashes onto his hand, "You know, I don't usually let clients take photos of me."

Gabriel watched him stand and walk away, "You looked hot, and I couldn't just let the moment go not captured."

Sam chuckled, dumping the ashes into a tray and putting out the cigarette, happy his blush was hidden from the blond's view this time, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me."

"Finally you notice, big boy." He smirked.

"I don't get a lot of male clients, I was trying to be professional."

"You should fail at trying."

Sam wet his lips, faintly hearing him move from his spot, feeling hands run up his cotton covered back moments later. He turned and the hands settled on his chest, that smirk on their owner's lips coming into view. He leaned down, catching those lips with his own, feeling how fast it was reciprocated. Gabriel's hands slipped under his shirt, a soft gasp being heard as fingers ran up his abdomen. The shorter man pressed up against him, pushing his shirt up, and Sam's lips were back on his as soon as the fabric was off.

Their tongues collided and they both sighed, the blond trying to lean up for more, wrapping his arms around his neck. The Winchester leaned down and grabbed him around the waist and back of his thigh, lifting him off the ground. Gabriel gasped and held tight to the other man, feeling himself be set onto a hard surface. He broke the kiss and looked down, realizing he was on the work desk. He chuckled, watching Sam's hands move to his hips. He leaned back in and kissed the taller man with hunger, hands tangling in his hair. Gabriel groaned loudly, feeling a hand wrap around his cock and pump slowly, finally getting some attention for it.

"God, Sam." He mumbled against his mouth, hands moving quickly to fumble with the other man's belt. Sam tightened his grip for a moment, then moved up to thumb at the head, spreading around the precome that had pooled. Gabriel made a startled sound, hips arching away at the sensation, almost overwhelming to him. Lips were at his neck, kissing and sucking.

He slipped his hand into the taller man's Levi's, groping him through his underwear. Teeth joined on his neck, biting, with a groan, mark sure to be made. Sam pulled his mouth away and his hips bucked when Gabriel tightened his grip. He reached and took the hand away from him, then leaned up, pressing their mouths together again. He pulled the other man closer and against him, off the work desk, holding up his weight. The shorter man's legs wrapped around his hips tightly, letting himself be carried even though he didn't know to where. He nipped at his lips, licked at the corners of his mouth, listening to Sam groan and found himself being laid onto a bed.

Gabriel didn't know exactly where he was, probably another room in the studio, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Sam was hovering over him, muscled arms holding him up, flexing when he set his hands over his biceps. He made a pleased sound, watching Sam's head dip down and place kisses along the expanse of his chest, working his way to his stomach. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold off the already building orgasm, and each kiss and nip of skin that the taller man made, he felt himself being pushed closer.

"S-Sam, you're gonna push me over the edge before we even get started." He warned as the Winchester peppered kisses along his inner thigh, working toward the middle. Gabriel thought he saw the other man smirk.

"Then let me give you an extra little shove." Sam winked, then dipped down, causing Gabriel to yelp as he ran his tongue along his puckered entrance, the whole mood of the room changing from sexy to sinful in an instant. The shorter man spread his legs and _whimpered_, all that cocky attitude wiping from him completely. He thought maybe he'd get Sam all hot and bothered, watch him try to hide it, then make out with him, send them both over the edge with his hands. Sam wanted something totally different, and Gabriel was certainly not making any plans to stop him.

Sam used a large hand to hold the back of the other's thigh up, setting it against his shoulder, the rest of his leg on his back. He then pushed him up a bit, settling his hands under his ass, holding his cheeks in his palms. He spread him just a little and noted the way it made Gabriel shiver, before diving back in, starting to slowly work his tongue inside of him. The blond made fists in the bedsheets, head thrown back onto the mattress as he let Sam have him, let Sam open him up. He was being teased, tip of the Winchester's tongue poking in fast, then sliding out slowly, making him writhe and try to push for more. But Sam was stronger than him. Gabriel bit down hard on his bottom lip and made little grunts as he tried not to beg, the sensations of that mouth on him driving him crazy, even when there were skilled and careful teeth biting at his inner thigh. He panted out breaths, heat in the bottom of his stomach bubbling with the need for release, and groaned loudly when the full of Sam's tongue breached his walls.

"Mm, Sam... Ah, fuck. Fuck, Sam... O-Oh, shit, right there." He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he let himself speak, feeling that warm, slick muscle work in and out of him. The pace was picked up in no time at all, Sam starting, and enjoying, to tongue fuck him, hearing everything and feeling it head straight to his cock, still confined in his undone jeans. Gabriel's walls tensed around his tongue and he groaned, pushing farther in because he knew he could, which caused a shuttering gasp to leave the other man.

Sam groaned again, squeezing his hands, tongue gliding over a special place inside him. Gabriel let out an almost pained cry at how good it felt, and moved a hand down to touch himself. He got a few good strokes in, and whined at the warmth and sensations of the brunette's tongue when they stopped. He looked down to see Sam staring at him with an intense gaze, and his breath hitched.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." His voice was laced with sex and cluttered with gravel, a low rumbling sound that almost made Gabriel come by itself. He took his hand away, putting it back in the sheets, and was rewarded with Sam licking a thick stripe up his cock, now resting against his belly, all the way to the tip before he was back at his hole, slipping in past the ring of muscle again.

Gabriel flushed as it moved back in, and almost couldn't handle the way it moved inside him, pushing against his sweet spot with mind-blowing accuracy. A few more pushes against it and the blond was seeing stars, coming hard without another touch to his length, spilling his load up his own stomach. He was loud, groaning and panting, with a surprising number of swears even to Sam's ears, a few even mumbled in a different language. Gabriel had never come like that before, and it took him a moment before he was able to see clearly. The Winchester had taken his tongue out, and kissed his inner thigh before letting it slip off his shoulder. One hand came out from under the smaller man and was set against the mattress to steady himself as he slowly came back up. He never took his eyes off Gabriel. Sam smirked at the dazed expression on his face, along with some surprise, and held that demeanor as they locked eyes.

Neither of them spoke, Sam taking his eyes away from Gabriel to cast them downward as he tucked some hair behind his ear. They were back again in an instant, playful and mischievous, pupils almost overpowering all of irises' color. That tongue made another appearance, and Gabriel shivered, watching intently. Sam slowly made his way up his torso, licking up his come as he went, taking a moment to swallow and kiss the clean place where he stopped before continuing again. The blond's toes curled and his cock gave an interested twitch. Sam finally made it up his chest when he'd licked it all up, and moved his other hand out from under Gabriel to hover over him. He leaned down and nuzzled at Gabriel's cheek, seeing he had his breathing under control now, and surprised him yet again by biting another claiming mark into the slightly sweaty skin of his neck.

The shorter man gasped, hands flying to touch him, one curling in his hair, other splayed against his chest. He felt the pain mix into pleasure, and thought he was going crazy by how good this guy was. Sam pulled away when he was satisfied there would be a mark to last for a least a week, and pulled Gabriel in for a mouth-bruising kiss. Their tongues slid together and this kiss was so much different than the first one they had. Something had been released in Sam, making him fierce and hungry for gritty, rough sex. He was different than when he was making art, so calm and peaceful... But Gabriel could argue that this, right now, was still art, the way he was being pleasured.

"What an artist." He got out when the other man's mouth moved to his jaw, and heard Sam chuckle against his skin, and he knew it was still the same Winchester he'd been painted by. The shorter man slipped his hands down Sam's toned abdomen and caught his fingers low, on the clothes he was still wearing. He pushed for them to be taken off, and the brunette made a seemingly satisfied noise with the idea, and eagerly tugged them away, leaning over to grab something from a low drawer next to the bed.

"You know, Gabriel, I'm not gonna be gentle." Sam said roughly, meeting his eyes as they aligned themselves without noticing they'd actually done it. This was the part where people whimpered, whether it be from need or if they were nervous, and Sam would comfort them just a little, make them know he would never hurt them, that he simply wanted to make sure they felt something so good, they would never forget it. Gabriel, did neither. He wrapped his legs around Sam's hips and tugged him closer, getting a smirk of his own back on.

"I know, Sammyboy. Give it to me already." And that was a new one, which made the Winchester fully realize that, yes, he was working with someone completely different. This was going to be good. Sam popped the cap on the lube he'd taken from the drawer, and drizzled some onto his hand before applying it to his cock. He threw the bottle aside to be found later, and he set himself against Gabriel's entrance. He started to slip in, feeling how tight the guy still was, seeing his face contort in pleasure as he eased his way in. Sam already knew what he was going to do, and stopped when he was halfway in to pull out and then press back in again. Gabriel whined, a low, sex-filled sound, and jerked up to be filled to the brim.

Strong hands pinned his hips to the bed, another point made that Sam was still stronger than him, but would never harm him. Gabriel knew that was a thin line, pleasure and pain, but knew Sam was aware of that, too. The Winchester's hips moved rhythmically back and forth, only fucking him with half of his cock, body twisting at the hips just the slightest way so that Gabriel always felt a few thrusts of something new.

"Jesus, Sam, you're fucking amazing... I-I, oh god... P-Please, Sam," The blond tightened his legs and set his hands over the ones on his hips, feeling them instantly loosen their hold. He moved a hand to Sam's neck and gently pulled him down, pushing their lips together as soon as he was close enough. Gabriel groaned into his mouth, feeling Sam inch more of himself in on every other thrust, and he made himself relax, but couldn't help how he closed around him at how intense the good feeling got. The brunette squeezed his hips before he let go, groaning himself, always losing his self control just a little at a point, this point being a lot earlier than normal.

Sam moved his hands to Gabriel's thighs, hauling them up higher, the change making the shorter man cry out and buck his hips up, now fully hard again cock leaking precome. The taller man's breath was starting to get ragged, and he snapped his hips forward harder, although not giving Gabriel everything just yet. He leaned over him, letting his thighs rub against his sides as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the other's neck. Gabriel's hands gripped to his back, both of them now more slick with sweat, harsh breathing and the sound of skin slapping becoming more apparent with each move they made. The blond rocked up against him, feeling lips at his jugular, gentle kisses being planted. The softness of those actions made his whole brain falter and try to differ with the roughness of their hips. Obviously, so did his body, inner muscles clenching around Sam and his breathing hitching several times. There was a hand in his hair, forcing his head back, teeth nipping gingerly at his collarbone, tongue tasting the salt on his skin.

"Oh, Gabriel, you're so tight... so perfect," Sam licked up the front of his throat, all the way to his chin, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth before he watched him fight for breath, "Tell me you want more, baby."

"Fuck me, Sam. Gimme it all." Gabriel managed, spreading his legs just a little more, as if Sam would need more room to properly fuck him. The Winchester smirked even though he was flushed and eager, and picked up the pace, groaning loudly as the last inches of his cock were filling the other man up, hitting his sweet spot with a hard jab. The blond let out a shout, digging his nails into Sam's back, pressing their bodies together in a delicious pressure that made it hard to breathe. Sam let it go; his whole self control, and pounded into him, letting those sounds out, seeing the effect it had on Gabriel. He should of done it before by the reaction he was getting, but that wouldn't have been fun.

They kissed sloppily, moans and eager pleas for more mixing with the slide of lips and tongues. They were shaking the bed, though neither of them cared, and fighting for more closeness like they couldn't get enough. Sam was the first to feel that blinding heat settle in his abdomen, but kept going, wanting Gabriel to fall apart almost the same time he did. He reached for his cock, having to slow down his thrusts for a moment to make sure he was still steady while he began to stroke him, and the shorter man was in complete bliss. It was almost overwhelming, and he knew he'd have trouble walking tomorrow, if he could at all, but he pushed up hard, needing to participate to the best of his ability. Sam rested his forehead against the other's shoulder and growled, Gabriel holding now to his arms, legs like a death grip around his hips. He almost lost it when the blond started mumbling in that other language again, then switched to English to beg him in a way he'd understand.

"C'mon, Sam. _Please_," He panted, bucking his hips up, groaning before he could continue, "wanna watch you fall apart. Wanna feel you, Sam. Come for me."

Sam's hips bucked harshly, causing a rough push to Gabriel's sweet spot which had him shouting again, and Sam lost it. His whole body tensed and stilled for a fraction of a second, before he was shouting, too, against the skin of the other man's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. Gabriel felt himself being filled up and he climaxed, clenching around Sam's still spurting cock, his own spilling it's seed onto Sam's fist. They were both whimpering and gasping for air as they rutted slowly against each other, making it last, neither of them being able to open their eyes from the intensity. Gabriel's legs slipped and he groaned softly at the change in angle. His whole body felt boneless.

Sam needed both his hands to support his weight now, and he reluctantly let go of the other's cock to do so. They caught their breath, which was easier said than done... Well, maybe, not really, and they lazily moved their heads to lock eyes before they were kissing again. They gently untangled themselves and Sam pulled out after a few more moments, both of them softening and sensitive. Gabriel never knew he could feel so sated, and Sam secretly, was right there with him. They laid together, after they'd managed to move their tired bodies over so they could be on the pillows, with Gabriel's back against Sam's front. The sheet, one of which Gabriel had refused to use earlier, was a welcomed object as his body cooled, and they cuddled together under it.

Sam's fingertips were gently gliding up and down the shorter man's arm, mapping him out like his eyes did while he was painting him, skirting along each of his fingers before his hand was taken to be held. Gabriel chuckled quietly.

"What?" Sam asked softly, nuzzling his hair, placing a kiss to his shoulder as he smiled himself.

"You wanna go on a date?"


End file.
